


More Of You

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Angst, Arguing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Relationship Issues, marriage story, mention of cheating, mention of divorce, mostly just crying for now, sad charlie barber, slow burn but not really, sort of lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: You and Charlie had seen each other through most of lives ups and downs. But now things were different. You were different. Feelings were laid bare. Both of you had some work to do if you were going to make this work.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Part I

"Okay, everyone, let's take fifteen." A deep voice emanates from inside the theater as you push the door open. Everyone inside is shuffling, making their way off the stage as you walk in. 

"There you are! Thank you" Charlie meets you halfway down the aisle to grab the coffee from you, giving you a kiss on the cheek. "It's been such a long morning, and it's not even 10:00 am." 

"How's it going so far?" you took a sip of your coffee and looked around the theater.

"Not so bad, there's potential, but I still think it could use some work" he ran his hands through his hair before scooting into one of the rows, gesturing you to sit with him.

"You're here all day today?"

"Seems like it" the circles under his eyes seemed to have darkened since the last time you saw him. Dealing with his separation from Nicole in recent months must have been taking its toll. Bringing him coffee in the mornings before work was the only way to spend any real time with him. You and Charlie had been close your entire lives, that is until he married Nicole. 

Although he made it very clear to her that you were a permanent part of his life, she always seemed to have a problem, creating unwanted distance between you and Charlie. All in all, your relationship with her was rocky, to say the least, but it didn't matter. You would do anything for Charlie, and that included putting up with her.

"How's everything with Nicole?" You didn't want to bring it up first, but you knew he never would. 

"Not getting any better if that's what you're wondering" he took a sip of his coffee, leaning back into the chair, taking a deep breath. "I just hope everything goes smoothly, you know? For Henry's sake." Per their agreement, Nicole was moving to California, and they would alternate time and holidays with Henry. This. All of it was killing Charlie inside. Having to be so far from Henry for so long, but he was willing to do anything he could to make it work. You turned to him, placed your hand on his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Charlie's eyes met yours with a smile, squeezing your hand back.

"You're doing the best you can. Everything will be fine." You reassured him. "I'm here if you anything, you know that"

"I know." He pulled his hand away, looking down at his watch, "don't you have to go to work?" 

"Shit. I'm late. Talk soon?" He nodded as you leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek goodbye and ran out the door.

**3 months later (Around Thanksgiving)**

_Knock_ , you were startled by the sudden noise, making you jolt in your sleep. You reached over for your phone to see it was 2:30 am, wondering who it could be pounding your door at this hour. You got up and put on your sleeping shorts to answer the door to see Charlie standing there, his face flushed, eyes twitching while chewing on the inside of his cheek like he did so often when he was upset. 

"Hey." His voice cracked, barely keeping it together. You stepped to the side as he made his way into your apartment. He went straight to sit on the couch, his elbows on his knees, hands rubbing his face incessantly. 

You made your way to the kitchen and poured some tea you had made earlier for the both of you. Nicole was in town "visiting," and you could tell he had just come from one of their fights. This was a regular occurrence for Charlie before the divorce was finalized. Showing up at your doorstep two to three nights a week after an explosive fight with her. But every time she came to visit, Charlie found himself repeating this cycle. At times, you wondered how much more of this either of you could take.

You walk back to the couch with both mugs in your hands, setting them down on the coffee table in front of you and sat down next to him. Charlie ran his fingers through his hair, intertwining them on the back of his neck, lowering his head. The silence was deafening, filling the space between you. You placed your hand on his shoulder in hopes of breaking him from his trance.

"Charlie?" you said to him as he lifted his head to look at you and choked back a sob, loud enough for you to hear. You immediately reached out for him, cradling his head into your chest. Charlie wrapped his arms around your waist while you ran your fingers through his hair, trying your best to soothe him in any way you could. Sobs wracked his chest; you could feel his tears seeping into your sweatshirt. A few moments later, his breathing slowed down, hands still wrapped tightly around you, almost making sure you weren't a product of his imagination. He loosened his grip when he felt you place a kiss on the crown of his head, pulling away from you, slowly. 

His face is stained with tears as he tries to wipe them away. Eyes swollen, red as he let out a deep breath trying to gather himself before looking back at you. Moments before, his thoughts were consumed with anger and frustration, now overcome with relief as he gazed upon you. Charlie didn't know if it was the fact that you always stood by him, or maybe it's the way you looked at him, but at that moment, something came over him. Suddenly, his lips were on yours. His hand came up to cup your face before you pulled away.

"Charlie… I'm sorry, I just don't think now is the right time for this" he took a breath, standing up from the couch, walking towards the window with one hand over his mouth, and the other on his hip.

"I'm sorry I should've never done that; I don't know what came over me." He said, never turning to look at you. You got up and walked over to him, placing your hand on his arm.

"Charlie, please look at me" he bit his bottom lip before turning around, his lip quivering as he released it "it's okay" you said to him, giving him a smile, reassuring him the best way you could. He forced a smirk before looking back down where your hands were joined.

"She's staying at my place…to spend the holidays with Henry together, but I um…I can't go home tonight." He said, clearing his throat.

"I know. You can stay here" Charlie released your hand and walked over to take his place couch.

"No. Come. You'll sleep with me" you disappeared into the other room, grabbing a towel and a change of clothes, before returning and handing it to Charlie "you can shower if you want" he quietly nodded and made his way into the bathroom in your bedroom.

Sometime later, Charlie walked into the bedroom after a long, much-needed shower, coming to a halt at the doorway. There you were. Laying on your side, wearing a large t-shirt, hair splayed out on the pillow, your face softened from your tranquil state. _An angel_ , he thought as he clutched the towel to his chest and smiled to himself. He set his things down neatly on the nightstand opposite from you before making his way into bed. Trying to make as little movement as possible, not wanting to disturb how divine you looked right now. 

You felt the mattress dip beside you, opening your eyes slightly to see Charlie, turned on his side, dark locks messily laying on his forehead and cheek, looking back at you. 

"Hey. You should've woken me up." Your voice groggy from your slumber.

"I like watching you sleep. You look…peaceful." He whispered. You scooted closer to him before bringing your face close to his, noses barely touching. Charlie quickly leaned in, closing the distance between you with a kiss, raising his hand to cup the side of your face. Your heart pounded when you felt Charlie's hand slide down to your waist to pull you closer. He let out a low moan when he felt your hand tangled in his hair and tug lightly, deepening the kiss. Letting the taste of him wash over all of the doubts and guilt in your mind. His soft kisses and gentle touches left you quivering under his touch when you suddenly felt him pull away. His nose still grazing yours, lips swollen from your kisses.

"You sure about this?" you whispered, eyes fluttering open.

"Only if you are" 

You nodded before pulling him back in and claiming his lips once again for a quick kiss before Charlie pulled you into his chest, draping his arms around you, burying his nose into your hair. 

At that moment, nothing else mattered. It was as if time had stopped, and everything you wanted was lying right next to you. You nestled into Charlie's chest, legs tangling with each other as you both fell into a tranquil sleep in each other's embrace.

Early the next morning, you noticed the lack of warmth surrounding you. Opening your eyes, you awoke to an empty bed with a small note on the pillow. _Had to run. Thank you for everything. -Charlie_. You sighed; a hint of disappointment in the back of your mind. It wasn’t long before memories of the previous night rushed over you. The way his soft, plump lips moved against yours in a way that made your toes curl, the feel of his warm breath on your cheeks, the taste of wine lingering on his tongue made you shudder at the thought. You quickly snapped yourself out of it, getting out of bed when your phone lit up. It was from Nicole.


	2. Part II

_Nicole_ flashed on your phone screen.

"Hello." Your voice shaking, memories from the previous night flashing in your mind. Did she know about the kiss? Did Charlie tell her? Was she right all along? You paused for a second, gripping the mattress under you, bracing yourself.

"Aunt y/n! When am I gonna see you again?" Henry's sweet voice shot through the phone, feeling a weight lift off your shoulders.

"Hey, kiddo." You sighed. "Soon, I promise." Rubbing your forehead with your hand as a wave of relief washed over you.

"Give me that. Hey y/n. Sorry, he got a hold of my phone." Nicole's voice was hesitant. You were sure there were a million things she would rather do than be on the phone with you right now.

"It's alright." The tension thickened in that moment of silence, neither of you sure what to say to each other. 

"Happy Holidays Nicole"

"Happy Holidays y/n." You hung up the phone, throwing yourself back on the bed. Fuck. You needed to talk to Charlie.

**_One Month Later (Just Before Christmas)_ **

Charlie seemed to be acting a bit strange lately. Ignoring your phone calls, not showing up for your coffee dates, so you decided it was best to pass by the bar Charlie frequented after rehearsals to surprise him. 

Making your way through the cold, crowded New York City streets, you approached the bar, glancing inside to see Charlie at the annual Christmas cast party. Charlie's eyes widened when he caught yours through the glass. He made his way through the crowd to meet you outside.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around as he spoke.

"I came to surprise you since you've been avoiding me...now I know why." You glanced inside, crossing your arms in front of you. "The Christmas party, huh? Did you not invite me because of what happened between us?" Nicole stepped out of the bar before Charlie could answer, taking you by surprise.

"Charlie, they're asking for you inside." She glanced over at you with a smirk before going back in. "Oh, hello, y/n."

"So she's here... Nicole got invited?" You huffed in disbelief. A pit formed in your stomach, the tightness in your throat practically suffocating you, making you choke on a small but audible sob.

"The cast invited her and I-" he cut himself off, his brows knitted in confusion as he turned to look back at you "wait, are you seriously jealous right now?"

"Oh, face it, Charlie. You don't want me here because she doesn't know, does she?" His mouth set in a hard line. "You don't want her to know. For your own fucked up reasons." Charlie looked at you with pleading eyes. He knew you were right, although he would never admit it to himself. "You don't want her to know that she was right all along. About us." His lip quivered, misty-eyed as he gazed at you. "So, where does that leave us?"

"I don't know." Barely a whisper escaped him.

"You don't know?... So that's it? You just don't know?" You raged at him, annoyed with his indifference.

"What do you want me to say?" Charlie shouted as he shook with fury. "I am going through a lot right now!"

"Going through a lot? Whatever you were "going through" in there seemed like you were enjoying yourself"

"Don't do that. You know what's going on with Henry." His tears were quickly overcome with anger.

"Yes, Charlie, I do. Because for the last 3 years, that's all I've had to do. Listen to you talk about her. While feeling like this." You wiped your cheeks with the back of your hand, but new tears fell before you can wipe the old ones away.

"What do you expect from me y/n? I don't know what you want!" Charlie bellowed, his frustration kicking in.

"The only thing I expect Charlie for you to care. Care about what we have. What we had." You shouted back at him, not caring if they heard you inside.

"I do." He cried out, getting close to your face, his eye twitching as he whispered. "I do."

"I don't believe you." You glared at him, inches from his face. "You're hiding because you're afraid. Afraid of her. Of course, you are. And I think you always will be." You threw your hands up in defeat, stepping back. 

"Great, there you go assuming shit." Charlie lashed out again, clenching his jaw while running his hand through his hair.

"I'm not assuming anything. I'm telling the truth for once." You spewed in his face, raising your voice to meet his.

"God, you're just like her. Talking about shit when you don't even know what you're fucking talking about." He scolded through gritted teeth. You turned to walk away, refusing to spill any more tears in front of him. 

"Y/n, please. Don't leave like this." Charlie stilled, watching you walk away, unable to process what just happened. As much as he wanted to run after you, beg you to stay, kiss you until you knew how sorry he was, and tell you just how much he loved you. He couldn't. Not now. He had to let you go.


End file.
